


Quality Time

by Tarlan



Series: Venomous [2]
Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Hewligan, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett is expecting his lover home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **SmallFandomFest** FEST04: weekend and  
>  **Hewligan_100** prompt 92: Christmas

Emmett recalled the first weekend he had spent with Brendan so clearly. He remembered the way they had fallen into bed together having known each other for a few short hours, and he definitely recalled the mind-blowing sex that had lifted a year's worth of doubts from Emmett's mind even though he had said a permanent goodbye to Monica only moments before Brendan stepped into his life. He winced as he also recalled how he was supposed to have used that weekend to plan out his case for continued grant support, and how he had rushed through the preparation work on the plane from Elkins to Boston on the Monday morning; he'd been too euphoric and sated from a long weekend of amazing sex and companionship to truly berate himself at the time. Brendan had been worth every pleasurable moment.

It had taken the panel only half an hour to agree to a continuation of funding for the Longreen Reserve and his work on discovering a universal anti venom. It seemed his work for the FBI in Philadelphia had given him an unofficial level of prestige within the biology field, though Emmett had often wondered why Monica's work had not received a similar boost. After all, it was her equipment that had allowed them to track Betty through Philadelphia's water treatment plant. Emmett had expected the Philadelphia incident to fade from people's minds quickly as one new disaster replaced another but maybe it was his open-door policy for helping out the three-letter agencies that had kept Longreen on the selection list whereas Monica always forced them away. He recalled her bitter complaints at the demands made against her time and her unwillingness to sacrifice any more of her important research and knowledge to the _Neanderthals_. Certainly, they had stopped knocking at her door but Emmett still had regular requests from more than just the FBI, CIA and NSA to identify particular reptiles or venoms, which he was always happy to do.

Only one of those requests had come with a messy-haired, hot guy with a skill for recalling fine detail, and an even more amazing ability to reduce Emmett to a babbling wreck when he thrust deep and hard inside Emmett, unerringly hitting the perfect spot time after pleasurable time. He groaned, knowing he shouldn't have thought of that particular talent. The mental image of Brendan's naked body covering him, of dark chest curls matted with sweat, and hazel-green eyes turned dark and gold with desire, made Emmett hard in seconds.

He dropped a hand to his groin, knuckle pressing against his almost painfully hard erection. It had been a month since Brendan's last visit, their longest time apart since starting their long distance relationship, and Emmett was desperate to feel Brendan in his arms and inside his body once more. It wasn't all sex though. Sometimes they spent hours in bed wrapped around each other, simply touching and talking about events in the weeks spent apart. Emmett was sure he'd know Brendan's partner, Freya, on sight just from Brendan's description, though he had a feeling there was more to her than Brendan was saying but he understood that a lot of Brendan's work had to remain classified. He knew they were not romantically linked though, aware that it was more of a sibling relationship than even a working partnership.

Glancing up at the clock, he sighed in annoyance. Brendan's plane wasn't due to land for another two hours so there was little point heading out to the airport just yet. With Christmas only days away, the airport would be crowded with those looking to spend the holiday with loved ones, and Emmett had never enjoyed crowds. He preferred the solitude of the Reserve, never truly feeling alone because he had Betty here, and Brendan was normally only a phone call away if he felt a need to hear another human voice. He would brave the airport Christmas rush for Brendan though, still feeling a little overwhelmed that of all the places in the world that Brendan could have picked, he had chosen to come here for his vacation.

Emmett hadn't expected that. He'd anticipated a furtive, whispered conversation on Christmas day as Brendan snuck away from his family and friends just to talk with him for a few minutes. He'd already imagined the call, with the muffled sounds of revelers and Christmas songs in the background, and Brendan wishing he was here in Elkins, wishing they were in Emmett's big bed snuggled up together as the snow drifted past the window on Christmas morning. Instead, Emmett would have the reality of Brendan in his home and in his bed, just the two of them spending time together with no work beyond feeding Bety and the other reptiles. He had to admit that he hadn't been this excited about Christmas since before the death of his sister all those years ago.

On reflection, it occurred to Emmett that Brendan had never mentioned any family; not during their regular phone calls nor during the time spent together here at Longreen. Part of him wondered if tragedy had struck, leaving Brendan alone in the world, or if they simply lived too far away or had made other plans for the holidays. In Emmett's case, his estrangement from his parents had started when he insisted on pursuing a career as a herpetologist. They had hated all reptiles with a passion since the death of Emmett's sister and transferred some of that hatred to him when he revealed how much snakes, in particular, fascinated him in return. They'd called him sick and vile, had slammed his bisexuality in his face as yet another abomination and wished that he had died instead of his sister.

He wouldn't be calling them this or any other Christmas.

He glared at the clock once more, annoyed to see that only a few more minutes had passed, as if time itself was mocking him, forcing him to wait forever to have Brendan 'home' with him once more.

With a loud huff or annoyance, he gave up on any pretense of patience and dragged his thick coat from the hook by the door. He grabbed the latest scientific paper, determined to find a corner at the airport where he could drink coffee and read while he waited for Brendan's flight to arrive.

Randolph County airport was as packed as he'd feared with people laden down with skis, obviously anticipating a Christmas spent on the slopes about an hour's drive from Elkins. Still, he managed to find a small table set in a corner with a reasonable view of the arrivals board, quickly becoming engrossed in the most recent paper on the _Bitis gabonica_ , a viper found mostly in Sub-Saharan Africa.

A shadow dropping over him caused him to look up sharply, half expecting to find the manager of the coffee shop about to ask him to either buy more coffee or leave. Instead he blinked several times in confusion before he registered the handsome man standing over him, bag in hand. Emmett's eyes darted to the clock and he was shocked to realize an hour had passed while he made annotations in the margins as he read. He almost spilled his coffee when he jumped up in happiness mingled with self-annoyance for becoming so caught up in his work, the chair scraping back noisily. Any tension left him as Brendan laughed, dropping his bag and reaching across the small table for Emmett's face with both hands before leaning in and kissing him soundly.

"I'm so sorry!" Emmett murmured as they parted, lips still scant inches apart, and Brendan's breath warm on his face.

Brendan grinned smugly. "When you weren't at the gate I figured you'd hold up some place close by where there was coffee."

Emmett shook his head, wondering how Brendan could already know him so well and then realized it was because he had wanted to know about Emmett whereas Monica had only been interested in herself. It felt good, warming him from the inside in a way that had nothing to do with sex but had everything to do with being wanted and, yeah, even loved.

The ride back to Longreen took a little longer in the slow moving traffic, snow falling thickly yet too softly to be called a blizzard. Warm air circulated through the cab and the radio played quietly in the background as Brendan talked about the bumpy flight. They arrived 'home' none too soon, the wind picking up and driving the snow down harder, and Emmett shook off his coat before hanging it back up. He took Brendan's coat to hang up too, arching backwards as arms snaked around him from behind, hands splaying out across his chest while lips nuzzled at his throat and jaw.

"Missed you," Brendan murmured between licks and biting kisses. "Not the same just hearing your voice."

Emmett reached back to grab at Brendan, chest thrusting out into the cool palms that had managed to sneak beneath his clothing to stroke over bare flesh, raising goose bumps. He shuddered as clever fingers rubbed over a nipple while his own hands grasped at Brendan's tight, muscular ass. He couldn't help squirming a little, his sensitive cock brushing against the restraining material of his jeans, sending fresh shivers of pleasure and desire coursing through him. Letting go, Emmett turned in Brendan's arms, eager to press his own kisses against cheek and jaw and lips, to suck on an ear lobe and taste the saltiness of clean flesh behind one ear. His nose nuzzled against dark hair, breathing in the scent of his lover.

He pushed himself against one of Brendan's strong thighs, one knee sliding between Brendan's legs. The pressure intensified the incredible sensations as he ground against Brendan; his hands in Brendan's thick hair, lips sealed over Brendan's while Brendan's hands dipped lower to grab at Emmett's ass and drag him closer still.

Emmett couldn't stop now; wondered if he would die if Brendan pulled away, his senses overloading as he came hard against Brendan's leg.

Slowly he came back to his senses, gasping harshly against Brendan's neck while strong arms supported him, and he choked back a breath in disbelief.

"Oh God, I just came in my pants like a randy teenager!"

Brendan's braying laugh vibrated through Emmett. "We both did," he choked out between laughs. Brendan sobered, hitching breaths slowing as he nuzzled at Emmett's sweaty face before kissing him with so much tenderness that Emmett ached deep inside.

"Guess I missed you too," Emmett whispered softly against Brendan's lips.

As they pulled apart, his hand finding Brendan's and their fingers entwining so he could lead them both deeper into his home, Emmett knew this would be just the first of many wonderful Christmases they would spend together.

END


End file.
